


Kill Me, Kiss Me

by Vienely



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Assassination, Kissing Lessons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienely/pseuds/Vienely
Summary: "So, Jeon Wonwoo?""Yes, Your Majesty.""What are you good at, Jeon Wonwoo? Besides your pretty face."Umm, killing kings?—In which Soonyoung is a tyrant king. Wonwoo is an assassin and the only hope for his people to end the king's life.





	1. Meet The King of Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new fic. This one is actually still running on my Twitter but I like this kind of AU a lot, so here you go, I cross-posted it here. The rating is M for future reference. I hope I can post all the other fics in my Twitter here so I can have a good, structured archive (finally). Anyway, this, How Can I Live As One, and one other fic I'm also currently writing will be on-going here. Don't worry. Slow as I may be, but I will eventually finish them all. So please stay tune until the very end. Lastly, I hope you can enjoy it!

“A’right, next!”

He yawned. _Doitsumo koitsumo_. Each and every one of them bored the hell out of him.

Now, you might wonder what the hell a king like him, The Great Star, Kwon Soonyoung, were doing, sitting on his golden throne, interviewing commoners by his own? It’s simple. Because he was in search of a very, _very_ important teacher for a very, _very_ private matter. Of course, not a single soul dared to question what his true intention was. All they knew was that the king needs a tutor. And what the king wants, the king gets. Always been like that.

His palace scholar, the one who used to teach him since a very young age, offered to interview the candidates for him to save some of his precious time, but he blatantly refused. He said it’s not really a subject endowed to general knowledge, nor would it be useful in the battle field. It’s more like…a _specifically_ special one. Although left with even more questions than before, the old man just nodded and did not push further. He had always been a wise one, that old man.

Which, of course, led to him sitting here, watching the commoners come and go through that door. A constant movement that was starting to bore the fuck out of him. This was getting absolutely nowhere. He made a gesture for his palace guard to get closer.

“One more person,” the king commanded. “Throw the others after the last person away. I’m done for the day.” Better to snuggle with his pillow than doing futile thing, after all.

“Yes, Your Majesty!” his guard shouted.

“Eyy~ Don’t be too loud, Gyu…”

The guard’s face instantly gone red. “Forgive me, I’ll try to control my voice better, Your Majesty!” he bowed enthusiastically for numerous times, partly afraid that the king would give him punishment just because. The king, however, too bored to torture, merely shooed the poor guard away.

“Bring them in.”

By the time he heard a shuffle from the door, Soonyoung pressed his eyes to form twin thin lines (or more like a 10:10 on the surface of the clock). He pouted while his back slumped lazily on his throne.

“Your Majesty.”

A deep voice. Almost fascinating, yet it was not enough for the king to open his eyes.

“Naaaammeeee?” the young king groaned.

“Jeon Wonwoo.”

He cracked an eye open, only to quickly opening them both, since the view had made him choked on his own breath. Dark locks. White skin. Piercing eyes. Long face and thin, red lips.

Oh.

_Jeon Wonwoo is beautiful._

The king, for the first time ever since the interview had begun, showed a genuine smile so wide, his eyes glittered, as if Jeon Wonwoo was the candle lit in the dark. His only hope. A needle he found under a big pile of hay. This alteration did not get missed by the said person himself. Jeon Wonwoo’s eyebrows arched perfectly while witnessing how the king's face suddenly lighted up.

“So, Jeon Wonwoo?” he moved in his throne to make his seating more comfortable.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“What are you good at, Jeon Wonwoo? Besides your pretty face.”

The said man lifted the corner of his mouth ever so slightly, no one could even notice.

_Umm, killing kings?_

“I’m a teacher in profession, Your Majesty. I teach Philosophy of Science in college. I also happen to have a degree in Literature and a novelist by night. Some royal children sought my help for their college entrance exam and I have a few resumes from their parents—“

“OKAY! You’re hired!”

"—good! Wait, _what_?” he blinked in confusion.

“Did you not hear me? You’re hired. Hyekyon, take him to his room! I see you bring nothing but those clothes on your body.” ヽ(｀w´)ノ

“W-well, that’s because I didn’t think that you’ll hire me right aw—“

“Even better! I love efficiency! Efficient manpower is the best! Now shoo!” (๑¯ω¯๑)/

“B-But, Your Majesty—“

“Just familiarize yourself with this castle, Jeon Wonwoo. After dinner, I’ll have you come to my chamber to discuss our first lesson. If you have any question, go to Hyekyon. All of you are dismissed!”

All the palace maids bowed their heads and did what the king had ordered. One of them, a small yet very pretty, young maid, bowed to Wonwoo instead. He bowed back with worry painted all over his face, before trailing her from behind.

The king let out a satisfied sigh. He found it. The hidden gem~ (｀v´)♡


	2. A Little Luxury

“Is he always like that?”

When they both were in a safe distance, Wonwoo couldn’t help but ask the young maid. However, it earned him nothing but a soft laugh from her.

“It is not in my position to give opinion about my king, Sir,” she bowed regally before continued walking down the long hallway.

Felt like he was softly warned, the man kept silent this time. His head was busy turning right and left. After all, the hallway was enriched by numerous elegant paintings in gold frames, fresh handpicked flowers by the large art deco window, and a gigantic chandelier. Everything was carefully adorned in red and gold, the kingdom’s royal color. Despite his notoriety as a tyrant, Wonwoo must admit that the king had good taste in keeping his castle neat but graceful, not going overboard like other royal houses he had worked for. It was simple, yet at a glance, anyone can tell each furniture cost their lifetime savings.

“We’re here, Sir.”

And, Goodness Gracious, his assigned room! It was way better than any royal’s personal chamber in the whole kingdom! If this was the room for a mere guest, he wondered how stunning the king’s chamber would be.

Well. He’s gonna know anyway.

Dinner was served in the room for him. The reason he was offered was that the king still had not given any instruction whether Wonwoo would be joining the teacher’s table, the butler’s table, or even the king’s personal table. So when the clock hit dinner time, they resorted to the obvious, 100% safe choice. Wonwoo didn’t complain, though. How could he, when he saw what was served before his eyes? Compared to his usual dinner of bread roll, butter and a plate of peas and mushroom soup (and sometimes he changed seasonally; fall for pumpkin cream soup, spring means asparagus, and summer is the perfect time for a plate of cold tomato soup), his current dinner of roast beef slices, mashed potato with rich gravy and fresh colorful vegetables was ten thousand times better already. He ate like there’s no tomorrow.

After dinner, he drew himself a bath. He thought it would be better to look presentable whenever the king needed his presence. This was a serious job, after all. He could not afford being seen lack of enthusiasm and then led to suspicion from unwanted parties (presumably, the king himself). The bathroom was spacious and cozy, Wonwoo almost got lost in time, enjoying the rare occurrence of hot water to his heart content. He had lived in the outskirt for too long, he had never had a chance of a little luxury. Before his train of thoughts could board, the maid (err—Hyekyon? Yeah, that’s her name, if he’s not mistaken) knocked upon his door.

“Sir, His Majesty is requesting your presence.”

Wonwoo gulped. He got dressed in a rush and checked himself a bit more thoroughly on the mirror, then proceeded to open the door. She stood there looking perfect as ever, greeted him with a bow and then twirled her heels, walking slowly but surely, until they were in front of a majestic door, guarded by a pair of strong palace patrol at either sides of it. Hyekyon bowed to the two men, then Wonwoo, by instinct, bowed slightly after her to the same men. The men bowed to them back.

“This is Mr. Jeon Wonwoo," he nodded to her introduction. “He’s the new teacher His Majesty personally appointed today.”

“I’ll be in your care,” Wonwoo bowed again, showing them that he knew where he fell in the hierarchy chart in this palace, that he’s only a commoner temporarily living there until the king dismissed him.

“Pleasure to meet you, Dear Sir. Please don’t bow to us. We’re all the same under His Majesty,” Wonwoo took the hand which was offered. The owner was smiling politely, so he smiled back to the tall and muscular man. He noticed how the man’s grip was as strong as his vibe. “My name is Kim Mingyu.”

“And I’m Xu Minghao.”

The other guard chipped in. This one was completely different from the other. Tall and lean, at a glance, he’s not built for protecting people, but there’s something even more dangerous exuding from this man. ‘ _He’s the more threatening one,_ ’ Wonwoo thought as he shook the said man’s hand too. Kim Mingyu and Xu Minghao, _huh_? He must pin them into his memory as potential obstruction to this big mission, then.

“Please follow me, Sir,” Hyekyon knocked the door and waited for an answer from behind.

“Come in!” came the slightly muffled voice. She opened the door for Wonwoo to slip in, and then shut it back.

“Ah, good, you’re here, Jeon Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo blinked abruptly, adjusting his eyes to the dim light of the king’s room. He noticed the curtain draped behind where the king was seated was blood red in color. Its threads were sewn in gold. It captivated his eyes for a moment before his focus finally fell to the human in front of it. Comfortable in his resting robe, the king smiled cheerfully. Almost innocent, if you asked him. As if he did not drink the blood of his enemies every dinner time.

“Your Majesty—“

“Stop. Don’t bow,” he said. “Come closer.”

He followed his order. He walked towards until the king could see his face, vice versa. He looks… _so young_. Wonwoo strangely felt a rush of guilt kick him hard in his gut, which he quickly eradicated. _The king’s so young_. It quite saddened him every time he had to kill someone this young.

“You’re pretty, Jeon Wonwoo.”

It took all his will not to twitch at that. He never liked his face, to begin with. It's as if he had nothing other than his face to be proud of, whereas in fact he was way more than just that. He’s clever. He’s good in strategy. Oh, and also, he had killed 99 people in his life from the age of 10. If anything, the young king should be glad. He’d be the 100th people Jeon Wonwoo got to kill. A milestone in his career.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Perfect,” the king smiled. “Now, teach me how to kiss.”

…

“...I beg your pardon?”


	3. The Pact

"Did you not hear me, Jeon Wonwoo? I said, teach me how to kiss!" (=￣ω￣=)

Wonwoo had a good head above his shoulders. In critical situation, he could think twice faster than normal people would. It's a really helpful skill to have in his line of profession. But tonight, specifically, his brain was experiencing its first short circuit problem. He went blank for a good two minutes.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" (‘︿’ ?

" _Yes!_ " the king's inquiry caught him unprepared. "Yes. _Right_. Forgive me, Your Majesty, I was..."

What word would be appropriate? Flabbergasted? Astonished? _Confused??_

"I-I'm sorry...?" he only managed to look directly at the king, hoping his gaze radiating his messed up brain so that he wouldn't need to explain it.

The king snorted, "Right. That must have shocked you."

Wonwoo couldn't help but nodded slowly. "My deepest apology, Your Majesty, but that joke is a bit..."

"Oh, it's no joke." (｡･ω･｡) ﾉ

Wonwoo snapped his mouth shut.

"I actually mean it. I need a special teacher to teach me how to kiss. That's why your look is important."

"My... _look_ , Sir?"

" _Yeap_. Don't wanna do it with someone's ugly, do we? After all, it's gonna be my first kiss. If I have to sacrifice my first kiss, I gotta like the face of the perpetrator, don't you think?" (づ￣ ³￣) づ

The man opened his mouth, but shut it up again.

"Anyways, that's your task. You gotta teach me about kissing from A to Z. You'll get a good reward, don't worry. But I need you to stay quiet for eternity about this." The king took a clean fruit knife and gave it to Wonwoo. "Here. Draw your blood from your thumb."

_Oh_. A realization came upon him. The king's gonna make a pact with him. That meant the king was actually serious about everything. All knights and thieves knew that blood pact bonded two people forever on whatever they swore of, be it a secrecy, allegiance, or even love.

Wonwoo let the knife hovered above his skin. He knew the king was staring at him, on his every move, his contemplation, which Wonwoo brilliantly covered it up as ' _commoner nervousness_ '. He gritted his teeth, then tore the skin of his thumb, erupting red liquid from it. The king, now smiling widely, bit his own thumb in return. Then, two bloodied thumbs pressed against each other, tying the pact for all their lives.

"You'll teach me how to kiss until I'm satisfied. I'll give you rewards, accommodation, and when it's done, I'll dismiss you."

"Yes."

"In return, I am asking your secrecy regarding this matter. You will not tell a single soul of what you did to me."

"Y-yes..."

"What say you, Jeon Wonwoo?"

"I'll do all that with my utmost sincerity, Your Majesty..."

"Good," Soonyoung brought his thumb to Wonwoo's lips.

Hesitating at first, Wonwoo finally licked the blood off the king's thumb, making it clean. It's salty (and it's really weird knowing it's a mix of his blood and the king's, like, it's so _absurd_....). But then, the king pulled Wonwoo’s thumb to his lips. Wonwoo lost his breath for a second, because the damned young king also licked the blood of his own thumb in return. His tongue was so soft, and when he accidentally pressed the king's lower lip…

... _fuck_.

" _Ah_ -"

Wonwoo, suddenly aware, snatched his thumb away in an instant.

"F-forgive me, Your Majesty, I didn't mean to-"

"Relax," Soonyoung licked his own lips, cleaning the blood from there. "Now, we're officially bonded. You want to start the lesson tonight or...?"

"If...if it's not an inconvenience to you, Sir, can we start tomorrow? I kind of need to wrap my head around this... _special_ circumstance..."

"Humm..." ＜（－︿－）＞

"I'm terribly sorry for this selfishness, Your Majesty," he bowed deeply.

"Well, okay! From now on, I'll see you on my personal table for breakfast, okay? You're free to roam around the castle but know your limit. If you want to go outside to town, tell Hyekyon or the guards, they will report to me. Or, you can just report to me personally. I will meet you in my chamber at the same time tomorrow night. You're dismissed, Jeon Wonwoo~" (๑¯ω¯๑)/

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

* * *

"You’re done?"

One of the guard— _err_ —the friendlier and bigger one (what was his name again, _gosh_ , Wonwoo was so damn distracted by everything that just happened! _Curse the king!_ ), greeted him when he closed the door.

"Is he _always_ like that?"

The guard blinked, " _He_?"

"Yeah, he—I-I mean, His Majesty—" he corrected instantly as he saw how the guard squinted at him. _Whoops, wrong move, Jeon_. "—is he always like that?"

"What do you mean?" the leaner one jumped in.

"I-he-"

Wonwoo went still. For him to seek an answer, he must break his pact with the king. The thumb he slit before was throbbing along with his own heartbeat. Wonwoo bit the thumb to calm himself down.

"No, never mind. I'm sorry for my rudeness to His Majesty," he bowed politely.

The taller one snorted, voicing his discontentment. Wonwoo was glad he didn't push his answer before. "Please do not let me hear you say things like that again, Good Sir," he said.

"I won't. I'm terribly sorry, _emm_ —"

"Kim Mingyu."

"—Mingyu-ssi,” he bowed once again.

"Do you need to be escorted to your room, Good Sir?" the leaner one, feeling pity for the new teacher, offered his help, but Wonwoo refused.

"Thank you, but I think I'm good. It's late and everything makes me tired."

"I feel you," the leaner one chuckled, making Wonwoo smiled.

"Well then, please excuse me, Mingyu-ssi and..."

"It's Xu Minghao, Good Sir," the man bowed lightly with a palm over his left chest. A very respectful way of bowing, it caught Wonwoo for a bit. He, too, bowed in a similar manner. It's only rational to mimic the politeness given.

"Pardon me, Minghao-ssi. Thank you and good night."

Both the guards smiled at him.

"Good night, Wonwoo-ssi."

"Please rest well, Good Sir."

* * *

That night, on his comfy bed, Wonwoo thought about the king, the guards, the glimpses of palace life he caught here and there. He noticed Hyekyon, his assigned maid, humming a song while escorting him to the king's chamber. He noticed a cook laughed leisurely with a stable boy. Other palace maids chatted cheerfully while working. A young errand boy ran along the hallway, with today's newspaper in his hands, only to be scolded by the Head of Butler. The kid bowed an apology, but then he turned his heel and resumed his running.

Towards a pair of door. _The king's chamber_.

The kid rushed in and he could hear a similar cheery voice greeted the boy. And then, impossible as it was, laughter. Genuine, _true_ laughter.

He rustled inside his blanket. Tossed and turned. _These_...all these didn't add up. Didn't fit the rumors he'd heard. Didn't fit the anger and desperation of his people, the poor peasants, who were forced to work with minimum pay, sometimes underpaid, who were forced to feed on the worst food, sometimes they didn't care if it come from the trash can, because what's the difference anyway?

Under the moonlight that shone between the curtain, Wonwoo looked at his own thumb. The thumb which the king licked before. His and the king's blood disintegrated into the king's tongue. The tongue... _so soft and tiny_...and the feel of the king's lower lip when he pressed it...

"Fuck...," Wonwoo groaned.

He put a pillow around his head, hoping his inappropriate sexual frustration would disappear quickly. Nothing worst could happen than feeling attracted with your soon-to-be victim. He should've fucked around once to thrice before going on this mission. That does it. He needs to kill the king by the end of this month. Just enough to gain his trust for Wonwoo to slit his neck open and left him gushing blood on the floor of his royal chamber, and then ran to another part of the world forever.

If he had to kiss Kwon Soonyoung to clear his mission, then he would.


	4. Breakfast at Kwon's

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

He perked up upon hearing someone came into his private dining room. Freshly ironed newspaper in his hands was neglected all of a sudden. The young king smiled wide when he saw who just came.

"Jeon Wonwoo~" he chirped. "Come sit!" (っ´▽`) っ

The guy nodded, then walked towards the farthest seat possible. Of course, this act resulted in a frown of disapproval from the king. A crease appeared between his perfectly angled brows.

"Wait, who told you to sit so far away?" (ºÄº)

"I—uh—"

"Come sit here!" the king patted the empty spot just next to his right arm. "Here, here!"

To the king's insistence, Jeon Wonwoo had no right nor position to deny. He merely bowed a little to show his politeness, then stepped forward to where the king had appointed him. Seeing how the guy sat close to him in proximity, the king puffed in satisfaction. It was only split seconds until Wonwoo's side of table was filled with luxurious breakfast. Warm homemade rye bread with fresh garden salad. Tea and coffee, side by side. Egg, cooked to his liking. Block of butter as smooth as the king's skin. Slices of salmon, cold ham and smoked chicken he could choose from.

_("Try the salmon, Jeon Wonwoo, it was sent by the king of Norway!"_ _ヽ_ _(_ _｀▽´_ _)_ _ノ_

_"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I can't eat seafood."_

_"Oh...okay..." (_ _｡_ _ŏ_ŏ) )_

After the tasty, light, yet fulfilling breakfast, he and the king sipped their coffee. Jeon Wonwoo noticed how the king grimaced after every sip. Carefully, he inquired.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, but is the taste not to your liking?"

"Hmm?" ( ° △ °)

The king looked at the object Jeon Wonwoo pointed at. His cup of morning coffee.

"Oh! _This_??" he smiled with a tint of blush on his soft cheeks. "Honestly, I can't drink coffee. The taste is bitter and all. I like sweet things more~" (*´∇｀*) ノ

Jeon Wonwoo blinked. The cutleries made noise when he put them neatly on his empty plate. Behind his round glasses, the guy frowned.

"Then why are you keep drinking?" he was too curious to mind his language, which earned himself a mental kick for the slip of tongue.

Kwon Soonyoung, upon hearing it, however, smiled sweetly at Jeon Wonwoo. So sweet, Jeon Wonwoo had to take a sudden breath at the sight he had never seen before.

"Because the coffee was made for me," then the king took another sip.

* * *

The said breakfast conversation occupied his mind for the rest of the day. He had asked Hyekyon to show him around the castle, for places he could spend time in, such as library and flower garden, if she's not busy. Lucky for Wonwoo, she was not.

They spent time together walking around the castle in leisure until almost noon, until Hyekyon had to excuse herself to help the head maid to prepare for lunch. Wonwoo thanked her, then decided to skip lunch. Instead, he laid his back on the grass at the back of the castle. Sun shone, mostly hidden by several thick, white clouds. The sky was clear blue in color. Birds flapping their wings, even the sound of the wind. The smell of the grass.

Those all led to him falling asleep in peace and when he finally woke up, the sun was almost set. Jeon Wonwoo cleaned his clothes of grass, then went back to his room. He took a bath, making sure he's pretty clean and sober for dinner time. Half an hour after he made himself neat, he was called by Hyekyon. Wonwoo thanked her and went to the king's dining room.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he bowed.

"I dismissed Hyekyon as your assistant," the king did not even wait for Wonwoo to sit before his abrupt statement. Though, he gestured Wonwoo to sit near him just like this morning. "From now on, I'll escort you personally!" (｀⌒´) ノ

It resulted in an arch of brow from the guy.

"Dully noted, but if I may ask, won't it be taking your precious time, Your Majesty? Being a burden to you is the least I hope for," Wonwoo earnestly concerned with the issue on hands. The more time the king spent to escort ( _what a twisted logic, anyway, no king should ever escort a commoner_ ) Wonwoo, the less he would manage his kingdom, the poorer people from his area would be. Jeon Wonwoo came to this castle in pretense not to make his people suffered more.

"That's okay! Showing you around won't affect my work that much! After all, Jeonghan-hyung is here~" (・ω・) ノ

A frown appeared yet again. "Jeonghan...hyung?" asked him.

"My advisor," the king gave a boyish grin. Oh, how he seemed so young and pure in Wonwoo's eyes.

"Oh."

"So that settles it. If you want to walk around castle, just find me, Jeon Wonwoo! I'll give the best tour, none can match!" (｡･ω･｡) ノ

"U-understood, Your Majesty..."

Well, what did you expect Wonwoo to say? That the king had to go fuck himself and leave him be? He wouldn't sign his death certificate that fast, that's for sure. He sighed and looked down. Only by then he noticed the food had magically spread out on the table. More bread, more vegetables, more meat, all types of cheese and—

"Cheers, Jeon Wonwoo."

Fine aged wine.

He lifted his glass, mimicking the king's gesture, then sipped the burgundy liquid. It was strong and heavy. His throat was instantly burning in a good way. The warmth spreading his entire body was just as good. Jeon Wonwoo quietly appreciated the liquor provided, because he would need a lot of it to survive the night, tasting the young king's luscious lips...

... _and maybe more_.


End file.
